Reggaeton
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Acá nadie baila solo por bailar, en una cuestión de deseo, de desafío y hasta de orgullo... los caballeros se enfrentarán a sus contrincantes de una manera por mucho... diferente...


_Éste fic fue hecho para mi querida Lorena, deseándole un muy feliz cumpleaños._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La verdad es que no sabía finalmente porque había aceptado ir a ese lugar. Después de todo el no era muy fiestón, sino mas casero. Mas tranquilazo… aunque de vez en cuando, si salía con su grupo de amigos mas cercanos y se proponía disfrutarlo mucho, de verdad que lo conseguía.  
Y aunque no eran ellos únicos presentes, también estaban ahí, así que… ¿por qué habría de ser diferente o pasarla mal? Se había animado finalmente y había llegado hasta allí…

Después de todo esa no era una fiesta cualquiera, era una que prometía… ¡Y prometía de veras!, pues podía decirse que casi toda persona que conocía, había sido invitada…

Shun había llegado ni tan tarde ni tan temprano a aquel inmenso lugar. Y se había sentado junto a sus compañeros en la barra. No era amante del licor, más sin embargo y más por sociedad que por otra razón pidió un vaso de Vodka mezclado con jugo de naranja y algo de granadina.

La música sonaba a todo volumen, y apenas algunos cuantos comenzaban a levantarse, mientras comenzaban a bailar mas individualmente que en pareja…

El chico de cabellos verdes se llevó el trago a la boca y luego lo dejó en la mesa.  
Hyoga llegó en ese momento y le tomó de ambas manos con las suyas, invitándolo a levantarse a bailar…  
- …Es muy temprano Hyoga, quizás mas tarde…  
- ¿No quieres? – Preguntó Hyoga, quien al parecer no había escuchado el comentario debido al alto volumen de la música.  
- Mas adelante. – Le dijo Shun sonriendo y haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Ésta vez el rubio entendió y asintiendo volvió a sentarse.

Shun volvió a tomar su vaso y perdió la mirada en los demás presentes.  
…Mucha gente… muchísima gente que hace mucho no veía y que realmente jamás creería volver a ver… y mucho menos en unas circunstancias tan extremamente idealistas. Parecía una utopía… pero ahí estaban todos.

- ¿No sabes si Athena ya ha llegado Shun? – Preguntó Ikki, su hermano sentado a su lado izquierdo.  
- Saori. – Le corrigió el peliverde. – Recuerda que ella prefiere usar su nombre en… cosas como esta…  
- En ridiculeces como ésta. – Corrigió Ikki cruzándose de brazo. Shun apenas se le quedó mirando y suspiró.

Si él era casero… Ikki no tenía título entonces. Aunque la verdad, nadie pasaba tanto tiempo en la calle como su hermano, mas, de cualquier forma, era conocidísimo que no le agradaban las concentraciones con demasiada gente, parecían ponerle nervioso, molesto. Lo volvía algo tosco y agresivo.  
Ikki movía el pie impaciente. Shun colocó su mano en el hombro de los ojos azules y éste volteó y observo como Shun le ofrecía su bebida.  
- Toma, está bueno.

Ikki aceptó el vaso, y al menos pareció entretenerse un poco con el sabor.  
Shun volvió a suspirar. Lejos de allí una mujer observó a Shun por un instante para luego dirigir la mirada hacia otro lugar.

En ese momento un bajo silbido comenzó a escucharse, mientras el ritmo cambiaba abruptamente…

_ Salió el sol… _

Algunos gritillos animosos no se hicieron esperar al oír el cambio de música repentinamente. Y algunas parejas más se levantaron hacia la pista de baile.

Ikki le devolvió el vaso a Shun después de tomar unos cuantos tragos.  
- Iré a pedir uno… - Agregó antes de retirarse un rato. Shun permaneció distraído observando al frente…

Allá adelante… una mujer muy bien conocida por él bailaba vistiendo unos jeans y un top negro como nunca hubiese imaginado verla. Marín se movía muy lentamente al ritmo de la música, mientras Aioria la tomaba de la cintura y la hacía dar media vuelta, para quedar de espaldas a ella y abrazarla.

La verdad se veían tiernos… mas que nada se veían tiernos.  
Shun sonrió para sus adentros… al menos eran felices…  
Aunque debía admitir, estaba algo aburrido.

En ese momento otra figura conocida, y vestida de manera muy similar pero con menos espacio a especulaciones y mas espacio para ojos mirones y morbosos se interpuso entre la pareja que bailaba y dando la espalda a Marín y el frente a Aioria, le quitó el puesto… la pelirroja rió un instante incrédula pero sin mas se retiro. Shaina dejó su mirada clavada y directa en los ojos de Aioria, quien en un comienzo sonrió también sorprendido ante el descaro pero luego se animo a seguirle el ritmo también.

_ …Salió el sol… _

Shaina, la mujer de cabellos verdes, colocó su mano izquierda por sobre el hombro de Aioria y su mano tras su cuello, para luego hacer lo mismo con el brazo y mano izquierda y empezar a mover su torso… la parte superior de ella… revelando sus voluptuosidades bien remarcadas debajo de su Top.

El "Ohhh" de gran cantidad de espectadores no se hizo esperar al ver aquellas dos protuberancias moverse al ritmo de la música y frente al pecho de Aioria. El castaño estaba algo intimidado, pero jamás lo demostraría…

Shaina levantó una ceja más que insinuante… directa…  
Aioria enfocó la mirada en sus ojos y regalo una perversa sonrisa.

Al siguiente instante comenzó a mover su cuello y sus hombros ligeramente, vacilando con ese sencillo movimiento… acercando el rostro al suyo y vacilando con… ¿besarla?, el hombre bajó el rostro y dejó su nariz a unos escasos centímetros de la nariz de la mujer, para luego subirla suavemente mas allá de su frente…demostrando los cuantos centímetros de altura que le llevaba. Shaina había cerrado los ojos… y se sintió engañada cuando al no tener tacto alguno en su rostro, mas cuando volvió a levantar sus pestañas el rostro de Aioria se acercaba ahora de un modo mas comprometedor… hacia su boca, a lo cual la mujer volvió a cerrar los ojos ilusionada…

…nada…

Volvió a abrir los ojos… y frente a ellos, los dos iris verdes de Aioria le miraban fijamente… desde su nivel… Aioria echó un poco atrás su cuello pasando su mentón por cerca de los labios de la chica, quien abrió la boca intentando morderlo suavemente, más este se alejó lentamente…

Aioria estaba disfrutando esto…  
…y a pesar de todo, Shaina también.

Sonrieron.

Shun se colocó en una posición más cómoda, la verdad… esto estaba interesante…  
Y no era el único que pensaba así.

Ésta vez fue Aioria quien inequívocamente se acercaba hacia la boca de ella, quien de la misma forma le esperaba receptiva… pero tras movimientos lentos y tranquilos, parecieron moverse hacia los lados… buscándose… y esquivándose la una a la otra…  
…Era desesperantemente… sensual…

Aioria apretó más el agarre que tenía en la cintura de Shaina acercándola hacia si y comenzando a mover su propia cintura en un vaivén más allá de lo insinuante…  
Pretendía volver a abrir la boca para jugar con Shaina cuando esta posó su dedo índice y el de en medio en su boca cerrándola. Aioria le miró extrañado mientras ella sonreía y lentamente comenzaba a bajar esos dedos…  
Tocando los labios de Aioria… y su fuerte mentón. Su cuello y su manzana de Adán bien disimulada entre tanto músculo opacado por los magníficos pectorales que siguieron al tacto mas abajo…  
Mas de uno se levantó queriendo saber hasta donde iba a llegar ese toque cuando Shaina se separó del chico, o mejor dicho, hizo que él se separase de ella, apartándole lentamente con su mano hacia atrás. Le sonrió y después de lanzarle un beso, se dio media vuelta para unirse a bailar con un recién llegado que le esperaba al otro lado.

Aioria se quedó solo… y utilizado…  
El vitoreo de varios d los presentes no se hizo esperar. Y a pesar de la vergüenza, Aioria también sonrió.

Incluso Shun lo hacía desde su asiento mientras se rodaba un banco para poder seguir observando, ya que algunos cuantos curiosos se habían levantado y había comenzado a rodear a la nueva pareja, entre ellos aquella curiosa mujer que veía a Shun hace un rato.

El ritmo se torno más lento… pero mas pesado…

_ Ojitos chiquititos te movió el piso…  
…Se hizo tuya y suyo te hizo… _

El caballero del escorpión era el nuevo acompañante… ¿o… contrincante?

A diferencia de Aioria, este nuevo hombre movía mas la parte baja de su cuerpo, que la alta… acertando con movimientos certeros que dejaban mas que clara la ilustración de sus formados músculos bajo de su ropa…  
…e invitaban a imaginar todo lo que se encontraba mas allá de aquellos tensos, formados y redondos glúteos, hasta ese "interesante paquete" que de momentos parecía formarse en la parte delantera de su pantalón.

Milo tomó a Shaina con fuerza por la cintura, y ésta pareció quedarse quieta y sorprendida en el acto mientras que con mucha lentitud pero bastante precisión, el caballero echó hacia atrás su cadera para luego moverla contra y frente a ella… simulando perfectamente lo que a todos les encantaría verlo mas que simular…  
…además que el gesto en su rostro… era anormalmente exquisito…

Shaina se sintió ultrajada tras unos pocos segundos de aquel lento movimiento. Pero para su fortuna (¿o desgracia?) alguien más se colocó en medio de los dos…

Hyoga acababa de colocarse frente a ella dándole la espalda a Milo.

- Gracias… - Comentó Shaina al chico rubio que ahora parecía invitarla a bailar, mas sin embargo el engaño le duró poco pues al igual que como ella hubiese hecho con Aioria, éste la alejó suavemente posando su mano en el pecho, pero guiñándole un ojo a modo de hacerlo simpático.

Shaina se quedó con los ojos abiertos incrédula, mientras comenzaba a oírse la gente pitándole y riendo. Hyoga comenzaba a moverse de espaldas a Milo…

El caballero de cabellos color índigo sonreía cual pervertido elegante al igual que el chico que se movía frente a él… Hyoga tampoco estaba nada mal de cuerpo, y para quienes lo veían de frente, no era más que un tentativo aperitivo con 3 botones sin enganchar en su camisa de vestir…  
…mostrando ese pecho provocativo.

Shun sonrió incrédulo al reconocer a su amigo en la pista, se alzó un poco la gorra que cargaba para detallarle mejor, y luego decidió mejor levantarse, pues ya era innegable la cantidad de gente observando hacia ese sitio… ya era un círculo completo que los rodeaba… y les incitaba… aunque casi no se oyera…

_ Ojitos chiquitito jugó contigo…  
Y te embrujó en su sensual hechizo… _

Milo trató de realizar la misma jugada con el rubio. Tomándole por la cintura así de espaldas como lo tenía y comenzando a mover magníficamente su cintura y sus glúteos… sintiendo como más de una mirada se enfocaba en su trasero y otras cuantas en la unión entre el de Hyoga y su pantalón.

- UUUHHHH… - Se oyó el alarido de muchos hombres y mujeres alrededor.

Milo sonrió… pero Hyoga también lo hizo sin dejarse intimidar, y en cuanto fue momento, echó sus brazos hacia atrás y posó sus manos en la cintura de Milo, aún de espaldas, haciéndolo detener el vaivén y comenzar a hacerlo él lentamente… moviendo su cintura por todo el rango de morbosidad en el cuerpo del caballero de oro. Quien nomás observaba como el chico bonito simulaba complacerlo hasta el fondo…

Las manos de Hyoga se echaron más atrás… tomando los formados glúteos de Milo con fuerza, cumpliendo las fantasías de más de uno y volviendo ahora su vaivén más agresivo… comenzando a bajar lentamente frente a él…  
Milo abrió la boca cautivado… la verdad esto irremediablemente le había encendido…Y mas como sin tanto protocolo Hyoga subió afincando todo su cuerpo contra el suyo…

…todo lo suyo… afincado… en todo lo "suyo"…

La calentura de Milo pudo hacerse obvia para todos los presentes al verlo abrir la boca del modo que lo hizo. Mas de un chisteo se oyó entre la gente…  
Solo en ese momento Hyoga volteó a encarar a su compañero de baile. Quien le veía manteniendo la boca aún abierta… Hyoga mantenía esa sonrisa presumida en el rostro mientras que sin mucho exagerar negaba con la cabeza.

Milo entonces se rió y asintió aceptando su derrota, caminando lentamente hacia atrás.  
Y al desaparecer entre la gente… un nuevo sonido marcó el ambiente…  
La chica entre el publico sonrió, le agradaban las canciones de Daddy Yankee.

_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na _

Hyoga alzó el brazo vencedor y a la vez animado por la canción, mientras observaba alrededor. ¿Alguien se atrevería a retarlo ahora?

Se sorprendió cuando al notar como la gente se arrimaba, un chico especialmente conocido se abría paso y se había animado a aceptar el reto, la gorra sobre sus cabellos y la cabeza baja había impedido el verle la cara hasta ese momento en que la alzó mostrando su rostro.

…Shun…

_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na _

Con mucha lentitud pero actitud desafiante se acercó en exceso al cuerpo de Hyoga con el mentón y la cabeza en alto, dedicando la sonrisa más engreída que tuviese… Hyoga por su parte no podía evitar que algo de ternura se asomase por su sonrisa al verse junto a él.

La gente comenzó a vitorear bien queriendo ver a estos dos chicos que tan apasionados solían verse por cualquier sitio. Hyoga se pegó a Shun queriendo bailarle sensual y suavemente, pero Shun al contrario se separó de él con gesto curioso… ¿Esto?, ¿Suave?

Estiró los brazos a cada lado y comenzó a sacar el pecho, agresivo.

_ ¡Rompe!, ¡Rompe!, ¡Rompe! _

Definitivamente Shun no venía con el mismo estilo… tomó a Hyoga de la cintura y lo hizo voltear con fuerza y velocidad y continuo con sus embestidas ya no de pecho, sino de cintura con fuerza, como no solía vérsele al caballero de Andrómeda.  
…Hyoga no supo en primer momento, cómo seguir esa onda tan fuerte, pero antes de dejarse ganar, volvió a darse media vuelta y volteó a Shun ahora, intercambiando los papeles… creyendo que quedaba en ventaja, pero solo creyendo.

Hyoga movió las caderas chocando contra Shun, con fuerza, tratando de hacerle perder el equilibrio, en vano, el chiquillo resistía cada una de sus embestidas y le seguía el ritmo a cada una de ellas con más energía que las anteriores…  
…En un bajón, Shun posó su mano derecha en su gorra para quitársela y acto seguido bajar el brazo estirado y tocar el piso con ella…

Dejando una posición bastante… sugerente…  
Hyoga se quedó atónito al ver Shun frente a él… en cuatro…  
…¿O debería decir… en tres?  
Se quedó sin habla y sin movimiento por un instante que Shun aprovechó para incorporarse haciendo una ola con su cuerpo y restregando toda su anatomía trasera contra Hyoga… quien dio unos pasos atrás…  
Él si había perdido el equilibrio…Shun en retroceso estiró el brazo de nuevo y se colocó su gorra perfectamente en su lugar.

- uUUUUUUuuuhhh… - Se oían algunos gritos.  
- ¡Perréatelooo! – Gritaba una voz por allá a lo lejos.

Un nuevo bajón… Y alguien quitó a Hyoga de su lugar…  
Shun le dedicó un pensamiento a esa persona.

_"Te arrepentirás"_

Y ese otro…  
Belenyer… se lo devolvió…

_"Ya veremos"_

_ Voy chillin', tranquilo  
That's right  
Buscando una gata que cae  
No escondas to' eso que traes  
(Yo!) ¿Baby, ¿que hay?, ¿qué hay? _

Los ojos de la chica entre los presentes, siguió cada uno de los pasos que siguieron…

Belenyer se agachó en un movimiento claramente reconocido por Shun, ya la "pelea" se volvía menos metafórica…  
… Shun se preparó también.

Fue impresionante la agilidad con la que Belenyer se incorporó y realizó una ola con sus brazos estirados para luego volver al piso y realizar la patada mas limpia y con más estilo que jamás se hubiese visto… Shun cumplió con esquivarla…  
…Aquí no había espacio para el Capoeira… al menos, no para dos…

Una segunda patada siguió de parte de Belenyer, la cual Shun esquivó ahora doblando su tronco hacia atrás y dando una perfecta vuelta estrella de espaldas con mucha lentitud y sin mucho esfuerzo…  
…Ni siquiera se le cayó la gorra.

Belenyer le sonrió…  
_"Eres Bueno"_  
Shun también le sonrió.  
_"Lo sé"._

Dando varias vueltas de lado Shun se acercó hacia Belenyer y finalmente estiró el brazo, Belenyer le esquivó echándose hacia atrás, quedando con su puño a pocos centímetros de su cuello pero sin mostrar nerviosismo en ningún momento, estiró el brazo hacia Shun de la misma forma obligándolo a agacharse y renegar de su posición… quien desde abajo estiró la pierna obligando a Belenyer a moverse a su vez, dando una media vuelta con las piernas estiradas, quedando de espaldas a Shun justo cuando el ritmo agresivo retornaba… la gente estaba emocionada.

_ ¡Rompe!, ¡Rompe!, ¡Rompe! _

Shun sostuvo a Belenyer de la cintura, mientras con sus caderas fingían embestirlo con dureza. Belenyer bajó… pero Shun no se dejaría copiar la técnica y bajó junto a él… Belenyer seguía acompasado a sus embestidas y al no poder flexionar más las piernas, permaneció en el piso y las abrió, asombrando a más de uno…  
…Shun por su lado, detrás de él, colocó su mano derecho hacia el piso tras de si tocándolo sin mayor dificultad, y permitiendo a Belenyer subir primero, mientras él desde esa posición siguió con los movimientos insinuantes para luego incorporarse…

- UFFF… ¡AGARREN A ESOS MUCHACHOS! – Decían algunos desde alrededor.

Ambos bailarines se rieron.  
Shun hizo una venia solo con su cabeza, cosa que Belenyer no entendió hasta que vio a Shun hacerse a un lado… le cedía su lugar a alguien tras de él…  
…Un hombre de piel blanquecina y cabellos del mismo color.

Belenyer asumió eso como un… ¿empate?...  
…Le gustaba bailar con ese chico.

De cualquier forma los pensamientos le duraron poco al tener frente así a este nuevo sujeto, de rasgos finos y diferentes, junto con esa mirada escarlata que parecía siniestra y podría ser capaz de intimidar a cualquiera. Pero con Belenyer no sería así.

- ¡Dale con todo, Vladymir! – Se escuchó de entre las voces alrededor.

La mujer que veía el espectáculo desde hace rato enfocó aún mas su mirada, era una interesante combinación la que se presentaba ahora frente a ella.

Estando de frente, Vladimyr tomó a Belenyer de la cintura chocándolo contra su cuerpo. Belenyer por su lado tomó con su mano derecha la mano de Vladimyr apretándole con fuerza, obligándo a que este le estrechase de la misma forma, y colocó la otra mano en la cintura del desconocido.

- Sujeta con fuerza. – Le susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que solo el oyese.

Así lo hizo Vladimyr, y Belenyer comenzó a doblar su tronco y a bajar gradualmente al ritmo de la música…  
Dobló su tronco…

_ Na na na na na na _

…y Luego mas abajo, flexionando sus rodillas.

La gente se quedó impresionada. Belenyer estaba casi completamente acostado, centímetros arriba del piso, sostenido únicamente por la mano de Vladimyr, y realizando ondas perfectas con todo su cuerpo…  
…¿Cuánto resistiría?...  
Eso quedará solo a sus expectativas, ya que de un solo alón Vladimyr lo hizo retornar frente a él mientras que le rodeaba con algo la cintura. Pero no era con su brazo, era algo muchísimo mas fino…  
…Su cinturón.

El modo en que lo presionó fue brutal, sus cuerpos no podían estar más pegados y desde esa posición no había nada que pasase en sus cuerpos que el otro no pudiese sentir…  
…Vladimyr bajó acariciando con su rostro el cuerpo de Belenyer mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y una alarma reconocida comenzaba a sonar…

_ Muévete duro, muévete duro, ¡muévete duro! _

…No hubo espacio que no fuese tocado por el rostro de Vladimyr en toda esa bajada pro el medio del cuerpo de Belenyer… para luego volverlo a hacer pero en subida… Vladimyr se incorporaba de nuevo y en ese lento movimiento, abrió la boca y mordiendo suavemente la camisa de Belenyer se la subió hasta el pecho… regalándole a todos los presentes, la visión de los bien marcados abdominales de Belenyer.

- UUHHHHHH JUUUUU!!! –

…Alguien estaba borracho entre la gente de al lado, llegó a concluír la mujer que los observaba. Pero era sin duda quien más lo disfrutaba.

Belenyer no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido al menos por ese gesto. Acto seguido, Vladimyr con convicción le tomó de una pierna y se la alzó por el muslo haciéndole rodearle por la cintura y desde esa posición, las embestidas volvieron a recuperar toda la morbosidad que tenían genuinamente…  
…Belenyer trató una vez más de doblar su tronco hacia atrás, pero igual sentía que le estaban tomando ventaja de cualquier forma.

Además que se sintió algo familiarizado con la sensación que había tenido Shaina en un comienzo sintiéndose ultrajado… y aún mas cuando aquel hombre de fuerza al parecer infinita lo fue dejando cada vez mas horizontalmente, permaneciendo sobre él, embistiéndolo…

_ ¡Laaa la la la la laa! _

…Belenyer ya sentía que si el baile era solo un acto de "cortejo" esto ya había pasado la línea de cortejo… y estaba ya por el segundo paso…

- He hemm – Se aclaró la garganta cuando sintió los labios y la respiración de Vladimyr pasar por su aperitivo cuello. En seguida el albino se echó hacia atrás quedando ambos de frente… y quietos finalmente…

Belenyer estaba sudado. De cualquier forma, sonrió a pesar de su vergüenza, algo más por compromiso. Él entendía cuando había que retirarse…  
…Vladimyr por su lado colocó una sonrisa alegre, mas una mirada de tristeza.

…Ahora que se empezaba a ponerse bueno…

Belenyer tampoco fue la excepción del vitoreo y la bulla… sin embargo por unos varios segundos nadie se atrevió a bailar con Vladimyr. Fue el mismo quien con su mirada buscó entre los presentes lentamente…

La chica entre los demás observó cuando aquellos ojos escarlata se posaron en ella y le miraban fijamente, mientras se acercaba y estiraba al brazo…

- Lorena… ¿Quieres Bailar?

**Fin. **

_Te Quiero Lore_


End file.
